Crimson Reincarnate (on Hold)
by Faundielaun
Summary: This is the adopted Crimson music A boy of the Fanalis who's past is the key to his future and A girl of the Fanalis is lost but soon she relizes her destiny as a recollection of power... well not good with summarys warnings:Reverse Harem, maybe cussing no hardcore sexual scenes rated cause I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer I own nothing except my version of the oc that's it)  
"Lord Mu!" A messenger rushed into the room, out of breath and sweating from the run here. I looked up from the papers I was reading through, rather relieved that the man had come and allowed me to take a break for a second.  
"What is it? Did you need something?" I asked, standing up and moving over to listen to his message.  
"Lord Nerva said that Lady Scheherazade requires your presence in her throne room as soon as possible." The man said, with a tone of voice that told me he was reciting the words exactly as they had been said to him.  
'Ah what have they done this time?' I wanted to sigh, but held it back. It wouldn't do to do something so undignified in front of the messenger.  
"Thank you for your work." I clapped a hand on his shoulder (gently, mind you, gently as I could) and sent him on his way with a friendly smile, then went to the papers on my desk and piled them neatly.  
After that, it was off to Lady Scheherazade's throne room. I was rather dreading the almost inevitable lecture about letting my Corps run free. It was generally the only time she summoned me; when one of my soldiers destroyed something or broke something or someone. This could range from a hole in the wall to flat out devastation of an entire building somewhere or a broken arm leg or skull.  
I made my way through the streets of Reim, walking slowly and a little reluctantly, even though I knew it would be easier to just go straight to Lady Scheherazade and get it over with.  
I really didn't want to face that "I'm disappointed in you, Mu you know better" stare and the lecture that always came with it. To make things worse, Nerva was the one who told the messenger, meaning he would be there to make disparaging comments about my corps and the Fanalis in general which is just wrong.  
Unfortunately, it was only a short distance to Lady Scheherazade's throne room, and I made it there within a few minutes even with my dilly-dallying and procrastination.  
Upon my cautious opening of the double doors, I surveyed the room to see, as predicted, Nerva's smug sneer. Contrary to my expectations though, Lady Scheherazade didn't look at all disappointed. She looked worried instead, which was somehow worse.  
"You summoned me, my lady?"  
"Ah, yes," she motioned for me to enter. "Do come in."  
I strode to stand before her, briefly saluting.  
"Mu you keep track of all your soldiers, correct?" I nodded. If I didn't (like that one time I had been laid up in bed ill) they would wreak untold amounts of havoc and cause thousands of coins worth of property damage. "Have any of them gone missing?"  
She leaned forward, staring deeply into my eyes, her normally neutral gaze suddenly focusing on mine, gaining an unnerving intensity. It felt like she could read my very soul with those eyes, like she could tell if I lied. Luckily, I hadn't lied to her before and didn't plan on starting now.  
"No, my lady," I stated seriously. "All of my fellow Fanalis are present and accounted for."  
Once I said that, Lady Scheherazade relaxed a little, but looked a little mystified. The smug look on Nerva's face transformed into a frown.  
"If it wasn't one of his dogs then who was it?" I wanted to strangle him. But as usual, I kept the smile on my face and waited for Lady Scheherazade to fill me in as she saw fit.  
"The 13th dungeon, Beleth has been captured," she told me solemnly. I could see why she was so concerned now. She had sent two perfectly suitable king candidates into that dungeon some time ago, along with a platoon of men. None of them had made it out. She hadn't tried again, preferring to raise other dungeons. However, that didn't explain why they were asking about my corps.  
"There have been rumors in the same area as Beleth of a red-haired demon with burning crimson eyes and herculean strength attacking slave traders and caravans importing beasts to the Colloseum," she continued. Ah. That was the problem. "We're assuming the dungeon capturer was a Fanalis."  
"I suppose that is reasonable," since red hair and eyes were basically a motif for the Fanalis, there was no room to argue that.  
Nerva loudly cleared his throat several times and loudly unfurled a scroll, drawing my attention towards him.  
"According to every single one the victims who were attacked by this man, before they even saw him they heard eerie music, but they dismissed it as someone playing their lyre in the woods." At this point, Nerva sneered, obviously thinking them foolish. "However, when they gave their testimony we found that they said they became wearier the longer they listened to the music. All of them displayed signs of magoi overuse, despite the fact that most of them didn't know how to use their magoi in any way. We think that Beleth's power allows the user to drain magoi."  
My eyebrows shot up, arching almost to my hairline. That would be extremely dangerous used against a Fanalis; we only had the bare minimum of magoi to begin with. Taking that bare minimum away would almost certainly be fatal. I knew very well now why Lady Scheherazade appeared so worried.  
Nerva frowned as he continued to read off the scroll.  
"Rumors also say that every time, the 'demon' would stop and say, "Now you know the pain of those you consider inferior" in front of his victims, before taking away their cargo." I suppressed another glare; personal beliefs and ideals were not suitable to be argued about in this kind of situation, most especially not in front of Lady Scheherazade.  
Nerva gave me another condescending sneer, and I dug my nails into my palms, hoping the pain would help to keep my anger at Scheherazade stood up, her staff rapping sharply against the marble floor to draw our attention.  
"Mu, I will leave this to you." She stated commandingly. "You are to find the Fanalis and persuade him to join your Corps. If he has conquered Beleth then he is also my king candidate and should be fighting on behalf of Reim, not against us. If you cannot persuade him, then "  
"You will put him down," Nerva finished for her. My eyes widened, and I turned to Lady Scheherazade, hoping for a contradiction. She was frowning at Nerva, but she did not disagree with him.  
Silently, I dropped my eyes to the floor and bowed.  
Leaving the throne room, the dread was even worse than when I was coming in. My heart felt like it was made of lead, the order that meant I would possibly have to kill one of my own weighing heavily.  
Arriving at base, I called for Rohroh and Myron. Like always, they were there by my side in a heartbeat.  
"Brother? What did you need?"  
"Yeah Captain, you seem worried. What's up?"  
"Alright! A new member for our pack!" cheered Rohroh. Always optimistic, that one.  
"You dumbass! Didn't you listen to anything he just said? If he refuses, we have to kill him!" Myron screeched angrily.  
"Well If he refuses, then I'll just beat him up till he accepts." Rohroh shrugged, scratching at the back of his head.  
"You uncultured moron! Things don't work like that! People don't work like that!"  
"Why not?"  
I sighed again, their argument fading out as they went to rally the troops, but a reluctant smile twitched at my lips anyways. I was always happy to meet another one of my kinsmen. I just hoped that I wouldn't need to end his life.  
(A/N This is my first story thanx to blue-hart for letting me adopt it)


	2. AN

I'm so sorry I haven't updated there's school andd homework and my stupid internet and bad computer I'm so sorry and I'm looking for Ideas for the story and a Beta so please help me and I'm so sorry Arrivaderci Laundie 


	3. Chapter 2

(I own nothing ut Rila and her Djinn and any diffrences from Blue-hart's original story)  
Four caravans, two of which were full of material goods.  
In the other two, exactly twenty-five slaves.  
The usual fifteen guards, with their boss in the middle.  
And huh, twenty hired mercenaries.  
'Interesting they really buffed up their security.  
Well, it isn't like that will help them I smirked slightly, observing them from the cliff directly above the road where they would need to pass to get to the city, Jugo sitting by a tree absently caressing the strings of the ornate golden lyre in his hands.  
There was a squeaking noise as the tiny head of a white mouse emerged from the deep green linen of my hooded vest as he crawled to perch delicately on my shoulder, sniffing at my neck.  
Almost involuntarily, I smiled at him, reaching up to pet him with one hand before I caught myself and stopped.  
He squeaked as if in response;I'd like to imagine he really was replying, but knew that wasn't voices coming from the traveling group, I paid more attention in hopes of hearing when the next group might come.  
"I hear that the Crimson Demon stakes out this part of the road a lot of the recent attacks have happened around here," a mercenary said nervously.  
' Crimson Demon?Ha, it's the pot calling the kettle black!Taking away people's freedom and selling them off for some measly coins!' I almost snarled, quickly taking my hand off Hero in case I forgot myself and exerted too much really wouldn't do to crush my only remaining friend to a pulp.' Even worse, they don't even take care of their so-called 'merchandise'!Wounded?Feed them to the animals!Sick?It costs too much to take care of them!They're the demons here. 'I nearly flinched as a memory passed through my mind.  
It was cold so cold, I could feel the freezing rain soaking my ragged tunic, cold mud pressing against my cheek as I lay facedown on the ground, too weak to get fingers twitched weakly as I tried to move, hot tears streaming down my face.I didn't want to die help save .  
"Hey are you alright?" A cool hand pressed to my head "you're burning up little one"  
"ne Jugo do you think Agatha knows this is for her?" I asked the silent boy next to me "yea" He answered I knew he was thinking of of Agatha as well I don't know all his memories but I do know he misses her He had conquered Beleth who has the power to drain Magoi which as he is playing his song I am careful to plug my ears.  
One man was yelling at the guards and mercenaries hitting the nearest one I knew Jugo would want that one I attacked those who were still standing ut I was aimingto open the caravans "Now you know the pain of those you consider inferior" I said with Jugo as he approached the leader nothearing what the leader said as I opened the carravan and cages telling them "go run and hurry more people may come" We watched as they fled realizing this was truly happening We were about to leave as well but a voice called out" stop right there"  
my head jerked and I felll into my fighting stance and Jugo into a crouch as Hero squeaked on my shoulder I heard twin crashes on our sides blocking the path to escape the dust cleared to reveal a large scarred man and slender woman with red hair and eyes alike to ours and behind us another walked up with the same coloring each wearing a shocked expresson but the scarred giant said what they were probably thing "they're kids?"  
Meanwhile Mu-pov Myron, Lo'lo and I sprinted with the rest of the fanalis corps towards the site where the Crimson demon was rumored to attack the most keepeing to the wider and more traveled roads to take dvantage of our inhuman speed as we generally destroyed trees when running in the forest, which would displease lady Sherazade "remember if you hear any music get out of there as fast as youcan no one has actually died yet but our Magoi is lower thand an average human so e careful" I called loudly "yeah yeah we heard you the first time" Lo'lo grinned beside me an eager look in his eyes "I hope he will be a good fight he'd better live up to his name, I haven't managed to warm up properly in such a long time"  
"Lo'lo fighting isn't all you should think about if you do you'll shame my brother"Myron groaned "aaah you have a problem with me?"  
I sighed as they began to bicker, with the other members of the corps showing various levels of amusement at my despairing expression " GIve it up Danchou they'll never stop" Razeal snickered Yaquat then said " they don't dislike eachothother it's just their way of showing affection"  
I groaned " if that's how they show affection then I wish it was done with less property damage" breaking up their fight as the scouts returned with knowledge of an attack on a slave carravan by the Crimson Demon We seperated ready to fence the Crimson Demon in However To say the Crimson Demon or rather Crimson Demons actual appereance was shocking "two kids?" Lo'lo said in disbelief I understood his feelings The so called Crimson Demon was actually a girl and a boy and both Tiny and adorable barely reaching my waist teeth bared in an attemptat fierceness,truthful to the rumors they were Fanalis according to the craters where they evidently landed and their physical feature I looked for a resemlence to anyone in the corps along with injury for when I was around their height I would've at least been bruised from jumping off the cliff I saw no resemblence beside the coloring 'clothes then ?they can say alot about a person'  
the girl was clothed in a hooded sweater in a dark red color and a pair of baggy trousers that were black with a black choker around her neck while the boy wore a green hooded vest and gray trousers but each outfit was worn and dirty and looked to be mended by multiple people aside from that both children seemed to wear gold bracers on their arms and legs the mouse that had been on the girl's shoulder had transferred to the boy's shoulder the boy was also clutching a lyre in a protective (gesture holding it tight to his upper body) that was it the metal vessel for Beleth I narrowed my eyes and stepped forward but it must have startled them for they bolted Lo'lo dove to catch them but caught nothing but air "shit he's fast!" The big man cursed as he barely caught himself from falling on the ground "oi! brats get back here" Myron shouted running after them I gave Razol an order"Could you tell the others to take care of this? we should e back soon" as I ran after them "Right!"  
I sped through the forest after the obvious trails noting the subtler trails of the Crimson Demons for as I ran there was an occasional small footprint a sanpped twig here and there but those were far and few inbetween even their scent was fainter It took a suprisingly long time to catch up only to find Myron and Lo'lo being pelted with objects by a tribe of angry monkeys the sight was ridculous and I was hard pressed to not laugh I saw a flash of red in the tree tops "come on you two their escaping"


	4. Chapter 3

First of the new chapters

Rila pov

Jugo and I were running through the treetops being fast yet careful enough not to slip unfortunatly our luck along with the trees came to an end.

Jugo was quick enough to stop meon the other went a little too far and ended up on the ground where I was quickly surrounded once again except one of the men had grabbed my hands. So unfortunatley Jugo couldn't play his Lyre without the chance of my death the red haired male holding onto me said "You might as well come down your friend here isn't going anywhere and from what I've heard you might kill her if you play your music".

Jugo had jumped before he had even finished the man with half his face scarred quickly grabbed him before the one behind me continued "I have a deal to offer you as a capturer of the dungeon Beleth which was raised by milady Scherazade I offer you to come and join the Reim empire." We were silent as I looked to Jugo and mouthed 'do you want to?' he quickly nodded and rolled his head which usually meant discuss at a later time.

I respond to the guy behind me"we will join the Reim empire but might we know your name?" thinking always gather intel he turned me around and said "My name is Mu Alexius these two are my sister Myron and one of my friends Lo'lo" as he was talking I examined him he felt familiar like he had something I've felt in another person but who?

-Sorry it's so short


End file.
